The Dawson Family
by Moment For Life
Summary: Jack and Rose are about to have their second child. They spend a day at the park with their toddler.


**To my best friend, who inspired this little story...**

**Who is about to give birth to her daughter. I am beyond excited to become an aunt again and no doubt I will fall under her spell just like I did my other little pal your two year old son. Who has had me chasing his around tables, using nappy cream as a mobile phone and snorting the Peppa Pig theme tune. **

**He melted my heart every day since I first held him and he farted on me before throwing up down my top! I cannot wait to meet your daughter and know that when all the sleepless nights, teething and tears return I will be there to help you in any way I can.**

**We have been through so much during our friendship much more than you should in just four years so here's to sharing a glass of wine once more and for our friendship to grow stronger, our once trips to the pub are replaced with nights in watching kids T.V, alcohol replaced with endless cups of tea and the nights out are like Heaven. The joys of kiddlies.**

**This is for all the mummies and their little munchkins.**

**A happy little something...**

The face that she had grown to know better than her own was inches away from hers and within a second he bopped her nose with his index finger. She wrinkled her nose and giggled. He smiled too before a loud angelic laugh pierced the air.

Twenty year old Rose Dawson glanced to the toddler stood beside her. He was twenty months with a mop of dark blonde tufts, he had his father's eyes and button with and his mothers full lips. Her husband twenty one year old Jack Dawson got to his knees to their sons height. The child scrambled towards his father before clinging to his shoulders.

''Is that funny Oliver? Bopping mommy's nose?''

Oliver nodded. His curious eyes gazing at his father. He received a dimpled smile from his son and his heart melted again. He scooped his son into his arms whilst making a swooshing noise and again Oliver collapsed into fits of laughter.

Once he stood he found his wife's hand.

''Are you all right?''

Her hand reached up to stroke her swollen stomach, their second child, which Jack was convinced was a girl, was due to arrive any day now. The doctor had recommended long walks in an attempt to begin the labour. For three days they had set off for the same two hour walk each early afternoon. The sun was warm but not unbearable and made their walk pleasant.

''Yes Jack.''

He squeezed her hand. ''Do you feel anything?''

She shook her head before glancing up to Jack. ''No, not a thing.'' She sighed. Perhaps these were old wives tales and their child would come in its own time.

''Shall we stop? We can sit in the grass over there?'' Jack pointed to a small hill where the grass lead to a small stream.

''Yes a rest would be good.''

She picked up her skirts as they started towards the hill. Her nude and lilac dress set off her fair porcelain skin. The dress was light and airy, with daisy flower details on the shoulder length sleeves, perfect for pregnancy in the late summer sun. Her waist length red curls were loosely braided in a long single plait leaving a few curls loose to frame her face.

They reached the hill; she gazed over at the stream. The sun beautifully reflected off the water. Several ducks swam and as Oliver clocked eyes on them, his excitement grew. His body jolting.

''Ucks.'' He screamed in his loudest voice as though calling them would fetch them over.

''It looks as though daddy and Oliver are off to see the ducks.''

''Ucks.'' He repeated slowly.

Rose laughed as she rummaged around in the bag which they had fetch containing some cool lemonade and some sandwiches.

''Here, take some bread for him.'' She handed Jack one slice before wrapping it back up in the brown paper which it had been contained in. ''I will stay here and watch.''

She sat herself on the grass as best she could. She watched as Jack ran down the hill with their son in his arms squealing with such delight that she too had to smile. Jack tore up the bread into tiny pieces as Oliver threw it to the ducks. They came closer and Oliver at first hid behind his father's leg before growing confidence and aiming the bread better.

Rose could smell the soft scent of the flowers. She rested her hand on her stomach, her wedding band glittering in the sun. It was thin and gold, so simple and no diamond was needed. He had not proposed for it was inevitable that they would marry. She had become his wife in a Santa Monica church six months after they had met and by the April of the next year she was pregnant. Becoming parents at such a young age wasn't daunting nor had it dampened their enthusiasm to travel, their son was born in New York and three weeks later they had boarded a train to their next adventure. Their second child had been planned. After they suffered a miscarriage not long after Oliver was born they both realised just how much they wanted their son to have a little brother or sister, a playmate.

A swift kick in the ribs ensured Rose's day dream ended. The baby sure was a wriggler, keeping Rose up until the early hours. Oliver was a much quieter baby and she had a feeling that this time, their child would be a very vocal one. She watched as her husband handed Oliver small pieces of bread as the ducks came to fight over it. He babbled away and excitedly clapped his hands as the ducks swallowed the bread. It was moments like this which she treasured. Her heart melting as the man she had fallen in love with had married her and together they had created a life which many dreamt about. They hadn't much money but they had enough to provide for their small family and each other and that was all she cared about.

Jack grabbed Oliver's hand and began to run back up the hill. He scooped him up in his arms and Oliver giggled. Rose began to un-wrap their sandwiches from the brown paper.

''All gone.'' Oliver held out his hands to his mother to show the bread was gone.

''Well done.'' She praised him before handing him a sandwich. He had the appetite of a pig. ''Sit down with Daddy while you eat sweetie.''

He did as he was told and sat in between his mother and father. For a few minutes while he ate, he was quiet.

Jack stroked his son's tufts making sure he was all right before tucking into his own tuna sandwich.

''This is lovely.'' He said with a mouthful.

''It is.'' Rose took dainty bites from hers. ''I feel so tired.''

''Perhaps it is the sun.'' Jack touched her face with the back of his hands. ''You do feel warm honey.''

Jack lingered for a moment. Still not quite believing that his wife was such a beautiful woman. ''We will go home after this, it has been a long few days.''

Rose put her sandwich to one side and stretched out her back. ''I feel so uncomfortable.'' She placed her hand over her stomach and seconds later a smaller hand joined hers. Oliver stroked over her dress ever so gently. She glanced to see the crumbs in his hair and down his shirt.

She shook her head; young children never fully had clean clothes. Jack brushed them away carefully but Oliver still didn't move his hand.

''That is your sister in there.'' Jack spoke to him.

''But he could have a brother.'' Rose teased.

''I bet you we have a daughter by this time tomorrow.'' Jack grinned.

''Baby.''Oliver glanced up at his mother as though he was trying to find some sense to what he had just said.

''That's right darling, it is a baby.''

Oliver leant his head on his mother's stomach and she closed her eyes. The moment was so perfect.

It was several hours later when they returned home. Jack had put Oliver to bed, watching his sleeping face as he cuddled the rabbit which he had won at a fair when he was a baby. Soon he would be watching two babies sleep. His stomach flipped and happiness washed over him. He was tired but he wasn't to sleep until Rose was settled. She needed the rest more than he did. He closed the door of his son's bedroom silently before returning to his and Rose's room. He found her stood naked in front of the mirror in the dark. She gasped as the door creaked.

''Hey, are you all right?''

He came up behind her, just seeing her reflection in the dark. He removed his own shirt, it was a warm night and he pressed his sticky chest against her back.

''I think she is coming.''

Jack touched her stomach gently. ''Shall I call for the doctor?''

''Not yet. I don't know if the labour has started but I have a feeling it will be tonight.''

Rose stared at her pregnant form. Her breasts swollen with milk, the few faint red stretch marks which ran across her stomach, her ankles had swollen and yet she felt so full of life.

''You really are the most beautiful thing in the world.'' Jack whispered to her. ''I cannot wait to hold our baby. Oliver certainly can't.''

Rose turned to him slightly. ''Do you remember when I was having Oliver and I felt all those insecurities?''

Jack nodded.

''I don't feel them anymore. It is a small price to pay for our healthy family.''

''I love you, Rose. I really do.'' He kissed her sticky forehead so sweetly and she closed her eyes. She knew this would be the last night they spent together as the parents of just one child. She relished the quietness of the moment.

''I love you, too.''

Jack touched her face for a moment. ''Do you remember what the doctor said, Jack? About making love to bring on the labour?''

Jack smiled and nodded as he led her to their bed.

As predicted, their daughter was born the next day.


End file.
